


I Need a Hero

by PsychoLynx



Category: Henry Danger (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Dark, Drabble Sequence, Gen, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:09:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23381461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoLynx/pseuds/PsychoLynx
Summary: What if Henry hadn't gotten his force field?What if Ray had lost Henry?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

__“I love you, buddy.”_ _

Captain Man felt the full force of the wind rip him backward off the blimp. Henry became smaller and smaller as Ray’s parachute sent him to safety.

Away from Henry.

Henry didn’t turn around until distance made his face indiscernible.

The last thing Ray saw him do was plunge the spear into the blimp and grab the reins.

Ray let tears well down his cheeks. Henry was dying a hero, and he could be proud of that; but dying a hero meant __dying__ , and, as he drifted down, Ray knew this would be his greatest shame.


	2. Chapter 2

“Henry!” Ray called into the flames. He wasn’t indestructible anymore; nothing was stopping the smoke from twisting into his nostrils or the heat from blanketing his skin.

“Henry!” he cried again between coughs. He’d be okay. Eventually. Maybe. But Henry wouldn’t if he died in this Hindenburg.

He stepped forward and felt a crack. He gazed down through the smoke. It was just a branch. A black, twisted branch with patches of brownish red. He put his foot out to poke it. There was no way it could ever be…

It squished in. Ray gasped, letting in more smoke.

“Henry!”


	3. Chapter 3

Ray stared down at Henry in the ICU, Captain Man garb stripped off upon entry. You’d never know it was Henry under all the bandages, but Ray knew the frame. He’d watch it grow and change a lot over the past few years. He knew there was, on paper, a man under there; in reality, though, he couldn’t stop calling him Kid.

He tried to tell himself it was just old habits, but he knew otherwise.

His face fell into his hands as he started to sob again.

Henry was just a kid. He had done this to a kid.


	4. Chapter 4

Of course, he had to tell Piper. He thought she’d yell. He __wanted__ her to yell--to beat him up and call him a monster and say that what he did was not okay.

None of that happened.

She just...stared, trying to wrap her brain around the information. She didn’t even protest Charlotte's consoling hand on her shoulder. 

She was broken. He broke her.

Ray started making a list of all those he had broken.

Jasper, Charlotte, Piper.

Henry twice.

He wondered if galavanting around in a colorful suit, putting away petty criminals to fuel his vanity was worth it.


	5. Chapter 5

He wasn’t going to make it.

Ray had known when he pulled him from the fire there was no way Henry was going to make it, but what Ray hadn’t known was that _he_ wasn’t going to make it.

All the hospital could do now was make him comfortable.

Ray rubbed the bridge of his nose as he entered his fortieth hour of wakefulness. He had been so childish with Henry after he quit--taunting him, talking about duty, doing everything he could think of to try and coax him back.

Just another thing to add to his list of regrets.


	6. Chapter 6

Time of death was 11:01 a.m.

The nurses said he was a fighter, that someone with those harsh of wounds was lucky to have even made it to the hospital, much less through the morning.

Just his luck. Not only did Henry die in the most painful and gruesome way, but he had held on and tried to fight through it like his pain was any other villain.

But there were no rematches in this battle. There weren’t even winners, really. Just Ray, standing in the wreck of his life, waiting for a hero that would never come.


End file.
